Insomnia?
by Kigekikitty
Summary: A sleep deprived Sasuke, a pregnant Naruto, and nurse Sai? What is up with this story! Contain's NaruMangina ;
1. Chapter 1

_I DO NOT OWN, OR MAKE MONEY OFF OF THESE STORIES TAT THEIR JUST FOR MY JOY AND AMUSEMENT.  
:3; Uh..I'm trying to potray Sasuke and Naruto as their usual, cheerful, hyper, also serious and sullen selves, but forgive me if they don't quite meet their original character concepts XD;  
I'm Kitty, and this is not my first Sasunaru story, but it is the first one I have posted here on FF so pleaaase be sweet and don't leave hateful reviews TAT Um...help is needed :3 so if you have any helpful tips!  
----------_

At first, they couldn't figure out why the raven haired Uchiha was suffering from sleep disorders. He didn't quite care either.

It started off, as a minor thing. He couldn't get to sleep right away, and was forced to sit on the couch and watch after dark shows, (which are not pleasent especially since half of them are 'exercsise' channels). He kept this up for months, and soon, Naruto, his 'wife', was starting to get concerned.

"Sasuke!! Staying up again all night?! You have work tomorrow tebayo!!!" That wasn't the voice Sasuke was pleased to hear. Sasuke simply rubbed his head and looked at Naruto with exhausted, gray eyes, with light bags under them from just lack of sleep.  
"I know that Naruto...thanks for reminding me...." He muttered, staring back at the tv. Naruto blinked, what the hell was wrong with Sasuke?  
"Sasuke...you...you have horrible bags under your eyes...are you...ok?" He muttered, sitting beside Sasuke and rubbed his arm gently, feeling the coolness of Sasuke's skin, and the muscles underneath. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment and shrugged.  
"I don't know anymore....I haven't been sleeping well recently..." He looked down at his pale feet, and wiggled his toes to stretch. He sighed, feeling terribly fatigued, and exhausted. Work, that didn't sound pleasing at all.

"...Maybe you need some medicine? I could have Granny Tsu-..."  
"That's...not necessary...I don't want any medicine for 'sleeping' issues...that's pathetic..." He sighed, holding his head. Why was he in such an argumentative mood?  
"....Look I'm just listing reasons tebayo, don't chew my head off because of my help..." Naruto rose up, and he turned, but Sasuke grabbed his arm sluggishly.  
"I'm sorry...I'm...so wired up, yet I'm so tired...I think it's a good idea...yea...have Tsunade take a look at me..." He smiled meekly. He loved the blonde, he loved him so.  
Since the day he was welcomed back into the village, (Naruto was hokage around that time) Sasuke felt glad. If it weren't for Naruto, his best friend, lover, sex buddy, basically his everything, he would probably be in lock down in the prison located south of Konoha, in that pit of lava and depressing scene.  
Naruto nodded exceptionally, and rose up. Sasuke stared at Naruto's hips and then his butt, but looked down.

Another thing about his mood, was Sasuke was completely sex deprived. Naruto, had discovered maybe a month earlier, (before Sasuke's insomnia), was pregnant. Impossible? No, clearly not. That was a biological mess, and Sasuke, (and myself) really don't feel like explaining the painful hours of the average break down of anatomy...(because we're both sleep deprived...). Sasuke, couldn't lay a finger anywhere near Naruto's areas, especially the frontal. Being pregnant, Naruto had transformed his lower half into Naruko's, for natural birth canal instead of C section.  
Now Naruto having a vagina just evoked Sasuke into a more horny mood. Anal was good, but vaginal was 2% better, but Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto that, knowing how easily offended he gets. Anyway, being sex deprived made Sasuke uncomfortable, and anxious.  
Before Naruto ever was pregnant, they had sex for days, weeks even. Now it was to a minimal, and after the baby's birth, there probably won't be none at all. And that, ushered Sasuke's nerves into a frenzy. How horrible that would be, Naruto's soft pink flesh going to waste. Sasuke wouldn't dare have the balls to ask Naruto to transform his lower half again, because that would probably be a one way ticket to 'being bitched at' city....But now wasn't the time to be thinking of those things. He was more focused on his problem of insomnia.

--  
Early morning, Sasuke rose from bed, (he went to lay down with Naruto until sun rise) and went to the shower. He stayed in there for an hour, and came out, draped in towels and reeked of cologne. That aroused Naruto from sleep, and the blonde rose up in bed, scratching his eyes and blinked them open, to focuse only on the bending raven, who was searching through dresser drawers' for boxers. Naruto smirked, and rose up quietly, and went to his raven, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into the moist skin on his back.  
"Good morning my love...." He whispered against the warm skin, smiling hugely at the smell of cologne.  
"Morning....Hey were are my black boxers at?....The tight ones not loose....I'm wearing skinny jeans today..." He muttered, looking back at the blonde, and wrapping his arms around the shorter one, and kissed his forehead. Naruto smiled, and squinted his eyes in a fox way, and tilted his head.  
"...Maybe in the laundry basket...I don't know!" He looked at Sasuke with shiney blue eyes. Sasuke sighed, feeling annoyed again.  
"...Your the one who does the laundry..."

"Well I'm not your underwears' keeper!! I do the laundry, and it's _your_job that it get's to the dresser!!!" Naruto griped and put his hands on his hips.  
"Well, if someone doesn't sling all our laundry out on the balcony sometimes maybe I would have got them to the dresser!"  
"Oh so you think I took the laundry out, and threw your underwear off the balcony?! How lame can you get tebayo!? The simplist thing is to wear others!" He turned and pouted.

'Not again, not another argument that annoys us both...' Naruto wished Sasuke wasn't so on the edge. He turned back, and frowned, seeing the raven dig more threw the drawers. He looked down, and rubbed his arms.  
"I'm sorry that I made you think that I flung them off the balcony Sasuke...please don't be angry with me today...I can't handle it." He muttered, and he watched as Sasuke rose up, and look back.  
"Well I never thought that, I'm just making up excuses so that way I won't get the blame put on me...plus I'm extremely tired, and I'm sex depr-..." He stopped. Naruto went wide eyed.  
"Sex deprived?! You think your sex deprived!?" Naruto screamed. Sasuke rubbed his head.  
And, that's why Sasuke went to Tsunade's office by himself that morning.

Tsunade couldn't figure out what was wrong with Sasuke either. Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, basically on overdrive from the prescriptions Tsunade assigned him to take at least 4 times a day to help him sleep. But, they weren't working at all. Sasuke sighed, and he rose up. He had been taking these medicines for a few weeks now, Naruto was off on a mission, and he was alone. Sasuke rubbed his head, a throbbing pain shot through his head, then, he glanced upwards.  
A sudden rage a fury bloomed in Sasuke's heart. What was that sticking out of Naruto's laundry?....Sasuke got up and went to the pile, and took up a white shirt of Naruto's. A kiss mark? Red lipstick? How cliche!!!! Sasuke glared harshly. Naruto was still a ladie's man, even though they were married, (and Sasuke is his seme so that makes it even more weird). But Naruto had high respects for Sasuke, and would never cheat on him. But that still doesn't explain this kiss mark.

And at the worst timing, Naruto walked into the house, and stretched.  
"Sasuke?! Are you sleeping or laying down!? If you don't answer, then Ima asume your sleeping!" Naruto called and walked into the kitchen, and looked down for a few moments, before getting slammed into the wall by a pale arm to his chest. Naruto went wide eyed, looking up into red shringan eyes.  
"You think you have all the reasons to cheat on me because I'm not feeling well at the moment huh?" Sasuke growled out, in a menacing voice.  
Naruto coughed, and blinked, confused.

"What...What are you talking about?!" The white shirt was forced into Naruto's face.  
"THERE! That red lipstick!!!" Sasuke roared. Naruto blinked, taking his shirt, shakingly, and checked. It was plain...  
"Sasuke...what red lipstick?"  
"Oh don't fucking toy with me now!! I see it!" Sasuke grabbed it, and pointed to a blank spot. In Sasuke's mind, clear as day, the red lipstick stuck out on the white surface.  
"Sasuke there isn't anything there....are you alright?"  
"DON'T FUCKING PLAY ME!" Sasuke threw the shirt down. Naruto blinked. What the hell was wrong with Sasuke?!  
"Sasuke! I'm not playing!! There is no kiss mark on the shirt!! Your exhausted and probably delusional! Come to bed! I'll lay down with you! I haven't cheated on you, tebayo....I would never...I'm pregnant with your baby...I love only you...If I could cheat on you, I wouldn't not for the world!" Naruto argued and he wrapped his arms around the shaking raven, who was clearly exhausted.  
"......" Sasuke was to tired to answer, and he just slumped on Naruto. And with that, Naruto took him to the bed to sleep.  
The only thing was, Sasuke didn't sleep at all.

Sasuke laid there, staring at the clock and was completely exhausted. He closed his eyes, and tryed to sleep, but something just kept jolting him awake.  
Naruto was concerned as well, and he rubbed Sasuke's head, hoping that would ease the pain. All Sasuke could do was lay his head on Naruto's small chest, and close his eyes and wished for sleep...which never came.

_OMG, TAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST WROTE!!! ;A; PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THIS Dx but honestly you took the time to read this :3;; so I'm not all to blame!  
Basically in my 'idea' for this, Sasuke honestly has trouble sleeping due to stress and he often does sleep, his not completely deprived, but he cannot enter a full sleep. Light sleeper Sasuke? Hah right :/ :3 Anyway, I'll be uploading more of this story soon, I'm working as hard as I can on this story before it leaves me.  
3 please leave nice reviews 33  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I DO NOT OWN, OR MAKE MONEY OFF OF THESE STORIES TAT THEIR JUST FOR MY JOY AND AMUSEMENT.  
:3; Uh..I'm trying to potray Sasuke and Naruto as their usual, cheerful, hyper, also serious and sullen selves, but forgive me if they don't quite meet their original character concepts XD;  
I'm Kitty, and this is not my first Sasunaru story, but it is the first one I have posted here on FF so pleaaase be sweet and don't leave hateful reviews TAT Um...help is needed :3 so if you have any helpful tips!_

For at least 2 months, the dellusions, and lack of sleep tormented the poor Uchiha, until Sasuke was completely sick and put out. He quit the medicine, knowing it would only make him puke, and loose his apetite. He had lost at least 5 pounds, which wasn't healthy, seeing is how he only weighed aproximately 200 maybe less. But he was falling under the scale with weight loss. He grew paler, and sometimes hair would pull out in a bunch of strands. He was sick, sick of not sleeping, and eating and everything.  
Naruto was completely freaked about Sasuke's sudden down fall in his health. He couldn't stand to see his raven lover, rising up in the middle of the night, only to walk to the bathroom for a glass of water, and stand there staring at himself in the mirror for almost 6 mintues. It hurt him terriably, to see Sasuke in agony. What could he possiably do to help him?  
He was 5 months into his pregnancy, and he himself wasn't feeling well at all either. He was eating more, and was sleeping less like Sasuke, and stayed up with his raven only to fall asleep on top, while Sasuke stayed awake. 

"I'm going to see Kakashi...or some shrink...I don't know...I can't figure out why....I'm so tired." Sasuke muttered and he ate his dango, which was the only thing he craved and could keep down in his stomach. Naruto nodded, and he rubbed Sasuke's back, while having another hand on his stomach. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's stomach, and he laid his head down on the table. Sasuke didn't want to see Kakashi, because he felt to exhausted. Naruto rose up, hand on his stomach still and he kissed Sasuke's cheek gently.  
"Alright Sasuke." He muttered and he smiled. 

It had been months later, when Naruto was twice as big, and now was forced to wear maternity dresses, his mood swings where off the charts and his cravings for certain meals were unbearable, Sasuke forced himself to let someone, whom he really didn't like, or would never honestly, (given the circumstances he was in) have let into his life, help take care of the swollen with baby mess, hot tempered blond. Sai, smiled passionatly as the other raven haired male opened the door to greet. Sasuke didn't look any different from the first time Sai had meet him, still quite in shambles, and hair disarray, but something about his eyes and overall body stature was some what different.  
"Hello Sasuke-kun....have you been eating recently? From my books, I can tell that you are a little bit malnourished."  
"No Sai, I have not been eating recently, because all the food either goes to the drain from my puke, or into the belly of the beast who is currently laying on the couching _LOATHING_ for miso ramen. No if you'll excuse me I have to put on my sandals and get the beast what he has ordered or else it's off with my head...Now what I need you to do, which I really don't want you to...is please help him off the couch and into the bathroom so he can get himself ready for a bath..." He sighed, walking out letting Sai in.  
Sai stared at Sasuke with disbelief. Having a pregnant wife, and also having illness all at the same time...how could Sasuke handle it? Sai smiled and nodded as he entered the house, which was actually not as bad in shape as he assumed.  
Naruto was of course, as Sasuke said, laying on the couch, stomach swollen and sticking upwards, due to the position the blond thought was most comfertable, on his back, and propped up with pillows so he could watch television.  
"Sai! Oh hello I didn't expect you so early!" Naruto grinned and turned off the tv and rose up some, hands on his stomach to support, and he giggled a little. "I'm sorry I look like a mess but I haven't bathed since last night...I have bed hair really bad lately and...oh..I'm so ugly...but.." He opened his blue eyes to stare at the blank gray ones. Sai smiled, no emotion clearly written on his face, and he nodded.  
"Sasuke told me that it was time for your bath. Do you need help getting up and getting undressed?" Sai had no thoughts of hentai purged in his mind, completely because he respected Sasuke and Naruto's marriage, and the fact that, honestly...who has a pregnant woman fetish?  
Sai smiled and helped the blond up to his feet, and he patted Naruto's back, and lead him to the bathroom.  
"I can't belive he actually let you...help me! Usually Sasuke is so posseive and mean about things...he insists he helps me with everything but in his condition? Really...I mean.."  
"Naruto...are you usually this talkitive...ever since I first known you, you've always been so harsh to me...and never talked to me like this..." Sai smiled sweetly and arrived at Naruto and Sasuke's guest bathroom, which was down stairs, Naruto honestly couldn't make it up the stairs, and Sai would have broken his back in the process.

Sai looked at Naruto, as the blond cried when he tightly held on to the towel rack.  
"Now Naruto I want you to suck in...I can't think of how you managed to...hn! Get in these!" Sai said as he tried to unbutton Naruto's pants. Naruto sobbed from the pain, and looked down at Sai's hands which were fiddeling with Naruto's button. He sniffed.  
"I don't know...I wore them a few months ago, and I thought...well I can wear these during all my pregnancy no use in buying new pants! Ahaaa!" He sobbed again as Sai tryed to unbutton the pants. Sai sighed.  
"Aren't you going to buy maternity dresses?"  
"We were but I don't want to look to feminine! Aha Saaaai! God Sai ow that huuurts!" Naruto cried out. Sai sweated a little as he soon got the button undone, but felt a sudden throbbing pain in his head, and when he came to, he was in the bathtub. He glanced up at a pissed off looking Sasuke, whose fist was red from Sai's skull. Sai sweated more, and he rubbed his head gently.  
"I asked you...to help NOT BE PART OF THE CHAOS!!!" Sasuke roared as he looked at the blond who sat on the toilet seat and sobbed, rubbing the under side of his belly. It was a little bit red from the tight belt around the pant line.  
"Now Sasuke-kun, I was only helping Naruto take off those pants he forced himself into. They were restricting the freedom of his lower abdome-" Sai blinked as Sasuke's converse almost landed on his face, but instead was on the wall next to it.  
"If you hurt him once more, no matter what the excuse, I will take you behind the shed...." He hissed and eyes filled with sharingan rage. Sai's brow rose in question.  
"...." He rose out of the tub, and decieded not to question Sasuke's threat, and walked out of the bathroom. Sasuke sighed, and helped Naruto into the tub.

He couldn't help he was jealous and wanted Naruto to be treated like a princess...especially in such a dire moment in his life. Sai was helping and Sasuke knew this, but Sai didn't have to be so rough with the fragile blond. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's under tummy gently, and he kissed the temply of his bride.

"Are you hurt any where else?"  
"MY STOMACH...Oh god it feels like my bladder is going to explode...." Naruto moaned out in pain. Sasuke hooked his thumbs into Naruto's panty, and pulled down, and he kissed Naruto's tummy gently, and he smiled some. Naruto sighed as he tried to glance down, but a huge moutain of stomach blocked his way. Sasuke chuckled and caught a full glance of Naruto's...snatch. Oh god, he had completely forgotten.  
Red in the face, the insomniac fell backwards on his butt, and stared. Naruto blinked some, unaware as he tilted his head.  
"Somethin' the matter Sasuke?" He muttered as he turned and he took off his own shirt, and he went to the tub, bending over and turning the water on. Sasuke caught a glance of it from behind, and he almost had a nosebleed, but he managed to hold it down.  
Of course he married a male, but Sasuke was bisexual as well, vagina was hot, and on Naruto was even better. Sasuke gulped as he rose up, and made himself turn his head away from the pure pink beauty.  
"Get in the water...quickly...before I..."  
"Before ya what Sasuke?....And I'm hungry! Can you feed me in the tub?" Naruto smiled, thinking he made a great plan as he crawled into the luke warm water, sighing as he adjusted the bath pillow and leaned back.  
Sasuke nodded and he went out of the bathroom, and he looked at Sai who was perched on the couch's arm, waiting for more instructions.  
"....You can set up the guestroom...I mean...it's going to be a nursery so if you don't like sleeping under glow in the dark stars and around cute wallpaper you can sleep on the couch..." Sasuke offered another solution, because honestly no man would want to stay in a child's room. Sai smiled.  
"No...I'll sleep in the nursery. How sweet it is to have a baby...but it certainly looks like it packs a ton on you..."  
"....It may but it's a wonderful thing that has happened to me."  
"Of course Sasuke-kun! If Ino would only have the chance to look at me...ah, a babe with her would be a satisfying dream for me." He smiled, and was thinking. Sasuke made a look of disgust, because one, he didn't want a mental image of Sai getting busy with Ino-pig, and two, their baby would just be...be a weird looking child.  
"Well...perfect for you two I suggest...but let's just stay on a topic please....I'll hand you some bedsheets and you can go make your bed." Sasuke nodded, before he heard a sudden cry.  
"AHAAAAA SASUKEEEEE!! SASUKE THE BABY!" Sasuke blinked and he ran into the bathroom. Naruto was gasping as he rose up, and he looked up at Sasuke.  
"My water...is..." He gasped.  
"But it's to early!"  
"Sasuke! The water!! It...It broke! Sasuke! Hurry!" Naruto cried, the contractions hurting him worse. Sasuke closed his eyes, his heavy eyelids being a burden, but he opened them quickly and grabbed the naked blond out of the tub, and putting him in a robe, and he took him outisde of the bathroom and out of the house, Sai chasing after him. There was no time to waste, so he ran to the hospital which was nearby, which was a bonus for living in such a small village, and he ran into the lobby, and rushing to the nurse's desk, without even speaking.  
Nurses rushed about and called for Lady Tsunade, and Naruto was quickly brought into the labour room.

_Few the labour is about to begin...I know its so early D: how early..I completely forgotten, maybe 3 months or was it 2...anyway, I want suspense lol if I can create it, but I hope this story doesn't show how dumb I really am in medical terms XD; I mean if a baby is to early, I don't know what will happen.  
Oh well this is fanfic! :3 Anything can happen, 3 Hah.  
Thank you and hopefully I'll start working on the 3 ch.! 3_


End file.
